ICO Mac
by storylover18
Summary: ICO Mac - In Care Of Mac. Just a one-shot about what happens when Harm gets the flu aboard the USS Belle. Harm/Mac. Please R&R!


**Disclaimer: I don't own JAG…if I did, it would still be airing : ) **

**Here's to all you who love Harm and Mac just as much as I do. Very cute, in my opinion but I may be a bit biased. Still, I hope you enjoy!**

Commander Harmon Rabb strode across the deck of the _USS Belle_, watching the sunrise reflect off the swells of the Pacific Ocean and wishing, for the first time he could ever recall, that he was on solid land. Trying to shrug off the queasy feeling, the Commander headed towards the doorway, hoping that not seeing the bobbing waves would help calm his stomach. Just steps away from being inside, something inside Harm told him that he had better get to the edge PDQ. Dropping his files on the ground, he clapped his hand over his mouth and ran to the starboard side, leaned over the thin metal line and gave back to the sea a little of what she had given him_.*_

Lieutenant Colonel Sarah MacKenzie stood on a balcony looking out over the deck and watched Harm take a few deep breathes and try to compose himself again. She watched as he looked around to see if anyone had witnessed his episode and then turned around and started to walk shakily towards the door once again. Not wanting to be seen, she retreated and went down the stairs in search of Harm.

Mac caught up with Harm as he confidently walked down the narrow hall of the ship.

Mac pushed through sailors, returning their salutes, until she was walking next to Harm.

"I never thought you'd be one to get seasick, Commander." she said. Harm looked straight ahead, not acknowledging Mac's words.

"Harm?" Mac asked again, straining her neck to see more of Harm's face.

"Mac, please, don't say anything. I'm fine." Harm begged Mac. When they made eye contact, the maternal instincts in Mac told her that Harm was far from fine; his eyes were glazed and his skin was pale and sweaty.

"Harm, you look awful." Mac started.

"Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment, Mac." Harm interrupted her, ducking into an empty common room where he planned to work on the case. He sat and Mac sat opposite of him. She looked at him sceptically.

"What?" Harm asked, opening a file.

"Harm, please." Mac said gently, her maternal instincts kicking in. "It won't kill you to take a little break. Please, just go and take a nap. You'll feel better for it."

Harm studied Mac's eyes and he knew she meant well but the aviator in him wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Mac, I need to get this done." he said, referring to the open case file. Mac glanced at the file and saw that it was the case she was prosecuting.

"Look, Harm, I'll talk to the Judge. I'll get the trial post-poned until tomorrow."

"But I'm not authorized to-" Harm started.

"It'll be on my shoulders." Mac interrupted him. "Consider it a direct order. Now, please, just go and rest for a few hours." Mac pleaded. Harm again studied her eyes and overcome by a sudden surge of exhaustion, he closed the case file. Mac smiled and stood up.

"Fine, you win. But only for a few hours." Harm said, gathering his files. Mac nodded.

"Absolutely. I'll wake you up myself." Harm and Mac left the room. Mac walked with Harm all the way to his room. They stopped outside the doorway.

"Get some rest, Harm. I'll be back to get you in a couple of hours."

"Thanks, Mac." Harm said, opening the door to his cramped quarters.

"Feel better, Sailor." Mac said before leaving to find the Judge.

-JAG-

Exactly 2 hours later, Mac went to check on Harm. She knocked on his door and waited. When he didn't answer, Mac grew more concerned. She knew that Harm was likely asleep but the fact that her knock hadn't awoken the world's lightest sleeper told her that he was sicker than she had originally thought. She tried the doorknob, hoping that in his foggy state, Harm would've forgotten to lock it. Mac was in luck; the rusty door hinges creaked as the door swung open. Mac quietly closed the door and stumbled around in the dark until she found the small lamp that was sitting on the desk. Neither the light nor her crying out in pain as she had stubbed her toe had awoke Harm. Sarah sat gingerly on the narrow bed and looked at her sleeping partner. Clad only in a white tank-top, Mac could see the sweat shining off of Harm's upper body. Given, the small cabin was incredibly warm but still, Mac deduced that he had a fever by the amount of heat radiating off his body as she straightened the thin white sheet. She carefully, so as not to wake the Commander, she laid the back of her hand on his cheek. Finding it incredibly warm, Mac decided it was time to do something. She stood and held her breath as the mattress reformed. Harm mumbled something under his breath but he didn't open his eyes. Leaving the light on, Mac left the cabin quietly and made her way to the ship's infirmary.

Mac walked very determined into the infirmary and found a Lieutenant sitting at a desk, looking bored. The minute she walked into the room, the young sailor shot up and saluted her. She returned his salute.

"How can I help you, Ma'am?"

"I need a thermometer and some cold and flu medicine. Oh, and something for an upset stomach." Mac told the Lieutenant.

"Are you okay, Ma'am? Would you like me to examine you?" The Lieutenant's face turned red as Mac raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. That was not what I meant. It's just that it's not policy to hand out items."

"It's not for me. It's for Commander Rabb."

"Should I examine Commander Rabb?" Mac got the idea that the Lieutenant was a little over-enthusiastic about his job aboard the _USS Belle_.

"Lieutenant, that will not be necessary. I'm quite capable of taking the Commander's temperature and administering a couple of pills."

"I wasn't implying that you weren't, Ma'am."

"Lieutenant, give me the thermometer and pills, please." Mac was growing impatient.

"Aye-aye Ma'am." the Lieutenant said as he scrambled to get the items for Mac. He handed them to her and saluted. Mac returned the salute and then left the infirmary and walked back to Harm's quarters.

Unlike last time, Harm's eyes opened when Mac opened the door.

"Hey." she said, as she turned around to see him propped up on his elbows, watching her.

"You forgot to wake me up." Harm pointed out, looking at the clock next to the lamp. Mac came and sat on the end of the bed, Harm moving his legs to make room for her.

"No, I was here. You were sound asleep. How do you feel? No lies, Harm." Mac raised her eyebrow at the Commander and he gave a tired sigh.

"I've been better, Mac." he said tiredly, collapsing so he was lying flat once again.

"I imagine you have, Sailor." Mac replied, unwrapping the thermometer and handing it to Harm. Surprisingly, Harm didn't object but rather placed the thermometer in his mouth. He closed his eyes while waiting for the device to signal that its job was done before handing it back to Mac, who looked at the digital display.

"No wonder you feel awful, Harm. You're running a good-sized fever." Mac twisted around and placed the thermometer on the desk and picked up the boxes of pills. She read the back of the boxes.

"Headache?" she asked.

"Yes." Harm said, eyes still closed.

"Stomach-ache?"

"That one's pretty obvious." Mac nodded.

"Congestion?"

"Negative."

"Sore throat?"

"No."

"Cough?"

"You tell me."

Mac rolled her eyes and opened the boxes and handed Harm 3 pills.

"Do you want a drink?" she asked him. He shook his head as he popped the pills in his mouth and swallowed them. He leaned back against the wall for support and watched as Mac neatly arranged the thermometer and the different medicines on the small desk. He smiled. Mac turned around.  
"What?" she asked, returning his smile.

"Nothing. Mac, you don't have do all of this. Honestly, I just need to get a little sleep and I'll be fine."

Mac rolled her eyes again.

"Don't even go there, Harm. I've got maternal instincts, you know that."

Harm gave a little chuckle.

"Did you get the trial moved?" Harm asked. Mac nodded.

"Tomorrow at 1500 hours."

"So do you have a deal proposal for me?" Harm asked.

"Harm, you are not working right now."

"But Mac," Harm started to say but stopped midsentence. Mac had been around the block a couple of times so she knew what was about to happen and she held the wastebasket and rubbed Harm's back until he was dry heaving. She held the wastebasket up a moment longer and then lowered it. Harm laid on his back and closed his eyes, whatever energy he had now gone. Mac got up, emptied the wastebasket in the small adjoining bath and placed in next to Harm strategically. She then wet a cloth and filled the small plastic cup sitting next to the sink with water. She sat on the bed again.

"Here."

Harm opened his eyes and Mac helped him sit up and take a small drink of water.

"Thanks." he said, lying down again. He closed his eyes again and Mac put the cup next to the thermometer. She then gently reached over and wiped Harm's face and neck. Harm didn't say anything but Mac could tell by the way he relaxed at the coolness that it was a welcome relief. Mac continued sponging down Harm's upper body until the cloth was almost dry. She stood, re-moistened it, and placed it firmly on Harm's brow. She could tell by his breathing that he was sound asleep.

-JAG-

It was several hours before Harm awoke again. Mac had been in and out a few times, getting juice and some crackers and then once just to get a bit of fresh air. Other than that, she had been sitting with Harm, replacing the cloth periodically as it dried out.

"Mac?" Harm's quiet voice broke the silence that had been filling the cabin for the past couple of hours. Mac put down the book she had been reading and moved to the bed so Harm could see her.

"Hey, welcome back to the world of the living." she said with a smile. Harm smiled but then grimaced as his headache protested the movement.

"Feel better?" Mac asked. Harm just groaned.

"Please, Mac, just shoot me."

"Sorry, Harm. And that's for purely selfish reasons, of course. The Admiral would have my six if I had to explain why I returned without you."

Harm laughed.

"Ow! Don't make me laugh. That hurts."

"Sorry." Mac said with a smile, thinking that the laughter had still done him good. Mac leaned across the bed and picked up the thermometer.

"Open, please." she said, placing the thermometer in Harm's mouth. Again, they waited and Mac breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the reading was much lower this time.

"Do you think you can try and eat something?" Mac asked, replacing the thermometer. Harm nodded. Mac helped him sit up and propped him up as best as she could given that each cabin was only supplied exactly 1 pillow, one fitted sheet, one top sheet and one blanket. When he was semi-vertical, Mac handed him a couple of crackers and a box of orange juice. She watched as Harm forced the food and felt relieved, when, after 20 minutes, it all stayed down. After finishing his sparse meal, Mac handed Harm 3 more pills and then laid him down again. She pulled the sheet and blanket up around him. After making sure that the wastebasket was in range, the crackers and water were readily supplied and in easy reach and a fresh, moist cloth was placed firmly on Harm's brow Mac handed Harm his phone.

"Keep this on. If you need anything or anything happens tonight, call me. That's an order."

Harm smiled, eyes already closed.

"Aye-aye Ma'am."

"Goodnight, Harm."

"Goodnight, Mac."

With that, Mac turned out the light and closed the door.

-JAG-

The next morning, Mac was eating breakfast and reviewing a case file when a tray was set down at the small table. She looked up and her face broke into a smile when she saw Harm in a clean, pressed uniform and looking much better than yesterday.

"Good morning." she said, closing her file.

"Morning, Mac." he returned her smile as he sat down.

"Glad to see you're feeling better." Mac said, eyeing his tray that was piled down with food.

"That makes two of us." Harm said, taking a bit of eggs.

"And I have you to thank for that." He said, after swallowing. Mac took a sip of coffee.

"You'd have done the same for me." Mac said with a shrug.

"None-the-less, thank you."

"You're welcome, Harm." An awkward silence ensued until Mac checked her watch and stood up.

"Sorry to run, but I have a meeting. I'll see you in court this afternoon."

"See you then."

Harm couldn't help but smile as he watched Mac walk away.

-JAG-

Later that afternoon, Harm and Mac were in the makeshift courtroom aboard the _USS Belle_ and a young Lieutenant was being tried for being too friendly by Naval standards with his female CO. Mac was prosecuting, Harm defending. A friend of the Lieutenant was on the stand.

"Tell me, Lieutenant, what do you think pushed Lieutenant Piroté to seek out compassion from Colonel Robertson?"

"One day, the Lieutenant received a phone call from his wife back home telling him that their daughter was in the hospital."

"What was she in the hospital for?" Harm interrupted her.

"Her appendix had ruptured, Sir. She was going to be fine but still, Piroté felt that he should've been there for his daughter."

"And upon hearing this, he went to his CO?"

"Objection!" Mac said. "Putting words in the witness' mouth."

"I'll allow it. Please continue." the Judge said, nodding to Harm, who looked to the Lieutenant to answer the question.

"Yes, that's correct, Sir."

Harm nodded and paced the floor.

"And why did he go to the Colonel instead of you?"

"Sir, the Colonel and the Piroté have been friends since childhood. It is not uncommon to see them eating together at the mess or walking around base together. I think that when Piroté heard the news, he needed support from a friend who knew him better than I do. I'm sure the Colonel knew exactly what to say to make Piroté feel better about the situation. Haven't you ever had to ask for support like that, Sir?"

Harm smiled.

"Yes I have, Lieutenant. Thank you. No further questions, your Honour." Harm said, turning around. As he headed to back to his seat, he smiled quietly at Mac, who returned his smile before standing to cross examine.

_*This line is taken from a journal entry by someone on the set of _Pirates of the Caribbean_. No copyright infringement intended._

**If you feel so inclined, a review is always much appreciated : )**


End file.
